fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Masahiro Clan
The Masahiro clan residing in Yukigakure no Sato. Known for their secret ability, hijutsu, to manifest weapons from their chakra. Alongside, their hijutsu, many members possess an incredible dense chakra and an extensive knowledge of weapons. Ideology The main ideal that all Masahiro try to uphold and value greatly is perfection of one’s skills. It doesn’t matter if a member is a prodigy or someone with zero talents in the shinobi arts or if he has chosen something other than being shinobi. As long as the member of the clan brings his chosen skillset to the upmost perfection he is cable of no matter the profession, he’ll still be treated equally and given recognition and respect by the clan for achieving perfection. The lazy ones and members that don’t try to improve their skills in some way are considered the outcasts of the clan and are generally not well received there have even been extreme cases of members being exhaled for that. While there is a sort of a main family that holds the characteristic dense chakra of the Masahiro a lot of the members are either married in or adopted into the clan too. All members of the clan are free to choose who they wish to merry with. The only exception to that are those that are chosen to intermarry in order to carry the traits of the Masahiro main line to the next generation. Since the clan values perfection and great skill it has an open door sort of policy in the sense that is not rare for people that have shown great bukijutsu skills or orphaned kids to be adopted into the clan. Potential is something that is also sought out from the clan so it’s not impossible for whole families to be offered to join the clan simply because their child has shown great promise in the art of bukijutsu. The loyalty the Clan has for Yukigakure is unshakable and it’ll remain so until the death of every member of the clan. The reason for that is despite casting most of their ancient roots as samurai away during the Warring clan Era loyalty remained a factor of their culture to this day. While it mostly loyalty to the clan above else due to their nomadic state that changed when The first Yuki lord offered them a place in his village and for the first time in generations the oath of loyalty was given by the Clan leader at the time. Background The Masahiro Clan trace their origin to the lands of Kaminari no kuni before the founding of Shinobi villages. At first they were a family of samurais that pledged their loyalty to the daimyo of the land by a secreted oath that was reestablished either every thirteen years or when a new head of the clan was elected. But seeing the strength of the shinobi and the steady decline of faith from the daimyo in them the ancient leader and his two councilman decided that they either had to adopt the shinobi way or be forgotten and swept away in annals of the history. But not everybody from the clan used chakra for their techniques or were simply too set in their ways so the decision to switched to the shinobi arts created a schism in the clan, One side wanted to remain as they were and the other wanted to adapt to the ever changing times. Tensions continued to rise between the two sides until it finally reached the boiling point of no return and conflict arose between them. The fight was fearsome and while the Traditionalists were more numerous, the supporters of the clan head had already began training and using the shinobi arts to some extent making them the more effective force. But despite the advantage they had Masahirou Shirou the clan leader at the time realized the they’ll lose in the end and so with all of those willing to follow him he left the ancestral home of his clan and crossed over the border into Shimo no Kuni. That’s were the meager remains of the Masahiro settled and while it was hard to adapt to the harsh environment they managed and focused on establishing their presence in the country and advancement as shinobi clan. Year had passed, shinobi villages had formed and the first shinobi world war had passed and through all of that the Mashairou had preserved and survived. The other part of the clan that had chosen to remain in the Land of lightning had scattered unable to survive on their own so battered, some chose to move and join the clan living in the harsh lands of Shimo no kuni while a smaller part joined Kumo but never managed to revive the clan and died out in the end. Despite having rebuild the clan was not faring that well, not only had their income shrunk since the founding of Yugakure but couple of years after the first war the daimyo established Shimogakure further cutting off the resources of the Masahiro. The reason was despite being in the land for so long the clan hadn’t managed to establish a good relation with the Daimyo and weren’t even consider when the village was found. Things continued to spiral downwards for the clan until the second Shinobi world war began and Yukigauker invaded .The Clan head at the time Mashiro Kiritsugu saw an opportunity for the survival of the clan and began sending members to sabotage known supply lines in and aide of the invasion secretly by giving as much as information as they could. Not many members of the clan where aware beyond the leader and the council of two for the reason of the sudden actions. Many just reasoned was a form of payback but the true purpose was to aid the negotiations of Kiritsugu with second Lady of Yuki for the clan to join Yukigakure. The negotiations were a success and for the first time in generations the oath of loyalty was swore. As more time passed the clan adjusted to living in the village and established its place as part of the village firmly. The most notable thing to happen after the joining of the village was when a young member of the clan discovered a jutsu by accident.Seeing the potential of the jutsu it was quickly adapted and spread through the clan and the member that discovered it Masahiro Kirei quickly grew to power and took the seat of the clan leader. Hierarchy Clan Leader The Clan leader is the one that takes all the important decision for the clan and is responsible for keeping its Imagine up in Yuki’s political scene .The position is not passed down heredity but rather the person with the greatest abilities is elected as the next Clan leader. Members can also challenge to a duel the leader for the position. Council of Two The Council of Two is composed of the next two members closest in power to the Clan Leader and both serve as advisors on different matter. The Left Hand is the one that more politically inclined and is adept at deception and misdirection while The Right Hand is the one that is the military strategist and superior combatant of the two. Clan Techniques Buki Tōei Also known as Weapon projection. Discovered by accident during training by the current Clan Head Masahiro Kirei the jutsu quickly spread and become the hijutsu of the clan. The technique itself uses the user’s chakra to manifest any weapon the user can imagine. The greater of an understanding the user has about the weapon the more solid and detailed it will appear while if something with little understanding is projected it’ll either not manifest correctly or it’ll appear only as a chakra casing in the form of the desired object While the projected weapons can only take a few hits and are not as durable as ones forged by normal means, usually a rank or two lower, chakra can be channeled into them to repair them or if the user desires he can also create multiple copies of them. Due to the low success rate of manifestation at first a seal was created to augment the jutsu and stabilize the process. The seal is usually placed on the back of the hand and the user has to first channel chakra through it before using the jutsu. The Dense Chakra of the Masahiro or High chakra reserves are required in order to use the hijutsu. Dense Chakra One of the defying characteristics of the clan is the unusually dense chakra members born in the clan tend to possess. It so dense that it usually can be felt by those around the Masahiro like an invisible force pressing onto them and when its channeled it tends to affect the surroundings. Due to its potency far less chakra is required to be channeled in to jutsu than normal in order receive the same effect. The down side is that all members that possess this chakra are like bright beacons for sensors. Weapon Masters Before they were shinobi the Masahiro were known for their prowess in the swords art but after becoming a shinobi clan their reach spread out to all kind of weapons. The clan is known for producing many bukijutsu prodigies wielding from the plainest of katana to some of the most exotic weapons. All members of the clan are taught at a young age to handle some kind of weapon to some proficiency no matter what their choice to specialize in is. Jutsu Masahiro Clan Jutsu 001 Category:Clans Category:Yukigakure Clans Category:Yuki no Kuni Category:Hijutsu